


Tiny Palm

by turnaround



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluffiness everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaround/pseuds/turnaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko needs peace, Kagami decides. In which Kagami crushes on Kuroko, the two act as they usually do, and Kuroko is just happy being with his light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Palm

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I could write something so fluffy. I started this a year ago, and hoped to get it in time for kagakuro day, but I'm lazy. At least I finished before the year was over? Though the setting isn't really set for the holidays.
> 
> Also, I have never finished the manga, whoops.

He remembered how close that arm came in contact with the pair of baby blue-colored eyes. He was scared, his heart was racing, and he thought of nothing else but to scream for Kuroko's name, and he did. This was probably the most frightened he had ever been, and he was pathetic enough to shut his own eyes and look away.

Kuroko dodged. Hanamiya cursed under his breath. He looked back and let out a sigh of relief.

He put his hand to his heart, telling it to calm down, telling it that everything was okay. But it didn't slow down, and he knew that it wouldn't. Because at that moment, nothing else was on his mind except Kuroko. And he realized that maybe, just maybe, he had fallen for his partner right there and then.

[-]

The Winter Cup was a place any high school basketball team would want to stand at, but Kagami was sure the Winter Cup would, at the same time, be hell for Kuroko.

He had said he was trembling with excitement right after the match with Kirisaki Dai-Ichi, but Kagami could tell Kuroko was actually trembling underneath. The closer the Winter Cup approached, the more Kuroko trembled. His hands trembled the most.

Kuroko was good at keeping his emotions in check so not to worry the rest of the team of his anxiety. Honestly, Kagami hated how that was a talent; he hated how willing Kuroko was not to show any sort of expression to others; he hated that, because Riko never knew when Kuroko was too tired for the extreme training regimen of the day, and— _dammit_ —Kuroko would never mention his troubles to others. The coming Winter Cup was no exception.

"We're going against Aomine next," Kagami started, staring out of the window of the bus that was taking them to the stadium where everything was to be decided.

"Yes," was Kuroko's brief answer.

"Aren't you scared? Or even nervous at all?"

He glanced at Kuroko from the corner of his eyes. Indeed, the hands were subconsciously formed into violently shaking fists, in which Kuroko was unaware of his own action. "I am excited. I also promised to Momoi-san that I would defeat him no matter what. I intend to keep that promise."

Kagami hummed, and that ended the conversation. Kuroko was a bad liar, he decided. Those hands never ceased their trembling.

[-]

"After the Winter Cup, and after the school year is over, do you want to go on a trip?"

Kuroko stopped his preparation and blinked. "Pardon?" he asked.

A hand now covered his mouth in embarrassment. Even Kagami himself wasn't sure where the question had popped out of. More precisely, he wasn't sure of what he was thinking when around Kuroko anymore. "You know," he mumbled into his hand, "a trip for spring break. I'm not going back to America then, so..."

"I will think about it."

Kagami sighed. This wasn't the time for leisure talk; Kuroko had more things to worry about, like the future matches against his old middle school teammates. They must have had fun moments, like going on trips too, and Kagami was certain he was starting to get jealous.

But maybe Kuroko needed the leisurity, because since the bus ride his hands were not trembling anymore. There was a shadow of a smile on Kuroko. He really was thinking about it.

[-]

Throughout the Winter Cup, Kagami saw that Kuroko needed constant reassurance. He was curling his fingers and uncurling them—back and forth, looking unsure about himself—during the matches and outside of them. Kagami lost count of how many times he placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and back, and how many times he had said "we'll win". He hoped it helped a bit, but he was never sure because Kuroko never said anything and just accepted the physical comfort.

After assuring their victory with Kaijou, Kuroko finally whispered, "Akashi-kun is next."

The stadium was long empty now, save for the two that sat on the top part of the bleachers. For once Kagami, who was used to the buzzing city noises, thought the silence was pleasant. "Yeah," he said. "He was the captain of your middle school basketball team, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. He will be a challenging opponent."

"What exactly happened then?" Kuroko's attention was now towards him, his eyes looking up but the expression unreadable. Kagami blushed at meeting Kuroko's gaze and turned away. "I mean, you don't have to tell if you don't want to... About your middle school experience, that is."

"Oh," was all Kuroko replied. He turned to the empty court, still no trace of anything legible in his eyes.

Kagami sighed. "Kuroko, you don't need to say anything. I'm not going to force you to." Having Kuroko face them in the matches was troubling enough as it was. Being reminded of the past was adding oil to the fire and fanning the flames.

"No," Kuroko immediately whispered. He shook his head. "Everyone deserves to know about this. Kagami-kun, especially."

"Are you sure?" Kagami looked slightly bewildered. "I mean, it's not going to be a happy tale and all, probably."

"Yes, I'm sure."

By the end of the day, Kuroko shared his story to every member of the basketball team and Kagami had blamed him for not doing anything on his own at that time. Right away, he wanted to slap himself for saying something so stupid, but Kuroko wholeheartedly agreed with him. There was a certain glint in those baby-blue eyes; no anger was present, but determination. It was the most emotion that he had ever seen on Kuroko, even more than the anger that was present from Kirisaki Dai-Ichi's match, and Kagami was sure he had fallen for his partner more.

Kuroko was fully reassured. Kagami was relieved.

[-]

This was different from the joy that lit whenever he had a long sip from his vanilla shake or whenever he played a small game of catch with Nigou. After all that they have been through as a team and as an odd knit of friends, Seirin made it to the top of the number one team in Japan. Kagami knew that compared to the rest of his teammates, who cheered and cried expressively, Kuroko was the most ecstatic.

They had done it. After months of difficult training and numerous matches, mixed with sweat and countless tears, it was no wonder Kuroko was shining at this very moment. Kagami was almost blinded by the brilliance.

"We did it," Kuroko whispered to his partner in the middle of the bustling noise. Kagami heard him clearly. "We did it, Kagami-kun."

They were both seated on the floor in the middle of the busy stadium's basketball court, exhaust taking a hold of their legs. Though, their fatigue was in the back of their minds. All that mattered at this point was this glorious moment. Kagami was happy to share it with his shadow right now, and he knew it was the same for Kuroko.

Because some seconds afterwards, their clammy hands were connected, and this was probably the most comfortable and relaxed that Kagami has ever been.

He squeezed Kuroko's hand and grinned. "Yeah. We did it, didn't we? It was a bumpy road, but we made it in the end."

"There is still more to come," Kuroko pointed out.

"Of course, and we'll claim victory every single time!" Kagami, with his free hand, ruffled the sweaty locks of the baby-blue hair affectionately. Kuroko made no sign of stopping it. "We'll get even stronger by the next Winter Cup!"

There was a small smile adjourned on Kuroko's lips. Kagami wondered if he would be getting to see more of that in the future, now that there was nothing more to trouble Kuroko any longer. He hoped he would.

Neither of the two made any notion of getting up nor separating their hands from each other. It mattered not to them, even to Kagami, if they were going to be teased about this later on, if someone took notice. Right now, Kagami was enjoying the stillness of the silence that had fallen upon them. And right now, Kuroko was all he had on his mind.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko suddenly spoke. Kagami turned to him and saw that the other was looking at the ground with the faintest blush on his face. He continued, "I would like to...thank you...for everything. For helping me get this far."

"Wha—" Kagami was not expecting the sudden heartfelt gratitude. He nervously coughed and turned away, his face probably heated more than ever. "D-Don't thank me," he mumbled. "There's no need. I-I didn't do much."

"But Kagami-kun was the one who reassured me the most." Damn, and Kuroko was probably saying this with a straight face. The boy could say such embarrassing things so casually. "If Kagami-kun hadn't, I might have given up a long time ago."

Kagami grunted in slight annoyance and hammered his open hand on Kuroko's head, earning a small grunt in response. "Shut up and give yourself some credit, idiot. You wouldn't have given up. You would have continued to trudge forward and fight. Because you're a basketball idiot, and you care way too much for those rainbow miracle bastards to surrender."

That got Kuroko to laugh softly; Kagami wasn't sure the usually inexpressive boy was capable of producing such a melodious sound. "This is how Kagami-kun is reassuring."

"I—" Kagami grumbled in defeat. "Fine, whatever. You still should give yourself some more credit, Kuroko. You're not exactly that weak."

"Yes." Kuroko gave another squeeze. Kagami blushed more, and that was when he realized how small Kuroko's hand really was compared to his own. "I will."

[-]

A week later was Kuroko's birthday, January thirty-first. Most of the gifts, sent by the Seirin team, a few from rival teams, and the colorful-haired oddballs, were neatly wrapped or bagged. Kagami's gift was the smallest and the thinnest one of all.

"Is this a scrap piece of paper?" Kuroko asked, carefully eyeing the thin, wrapped present for the tenth time that day.

"I'm not going to give you trash as a birthday present," Kagami scoffed, thankful that they were away from the noise of the party. It was tiring to deal with one Kise Ryouta and one Ahomine Daiki for a few hours. The two agreed to go outside, and Kuroko managed to find and grab Kagami's gift in the process of stepping out.

Kuroko quietly hummed in contemplation. "Can I open this?"

"Go ahead."

And he did, careful not to rip the contents inside, and it was a good thing he didn't because what was inside was a train ticket. It was nothing like he had ever gotten in his sixteen years, so needless to say, Kuroko was surprised.

Another flap of paper was in front of his face. Kuroko looked up, seeing Kagami waving a replica of his present. "They're matching," Kagami said, a dash of red coloring his cheeks.

Kuroko blinked. "Yes, they are," he simply agreed.

Kagami slapped the lower part of his face, trying to hide his increasing blush. "Back then," the words were mumbles, but Kuroko was used to the softly spoken words by this point; Kagami always did this when embarrassed, "before the Winter Cup actually started, I asked you if you wanted to go on a trip during spring break..."

"Ah," Kuroko mused with recollection. "Then these train tickets are for the trip."

"Y-Yeah..."

There was nothing said for a while. Kagami nervously and bravely turned to look at Kuroko's eyes, and he didn't know how to react when he did. Excitement shone in those baby blue eyes, and Kuroko Tetsuya was smiling—not as brightly as Kise or Momoi would, but the smile almost blinded the light of the duo.

"Okay," Kuroko finally breathed out.

Kagami desperately wanted to hug him. "Th-Then I'll call you later about the details later!"

The smile never left Kuroko's face. "Okay. Thank you for the present, Kagami-kun."

Kagami's heart fluttered.

[-]

Two months went by since the ticket was given; Kagami wasn't sure how he was able to go through those two months with the biggest crush he had on his partner, but in the end he managed to pull it off without becoming too much of a mess. At least he hoped he didn't seem that way, and wouldn't be that way when the departure date written on the ticket approached.

The wait was long, and Kagami was sure he had becoming a blushing monster way too many times even when they shared simple conversations, but he survived and made it through the remainder of the school year and until the date the trip was scheduled, a week until the incoming, new school year as second-year students. If asked whether he was excited for the spring break or not, Kagami would say that he would but he was more excited for the end of it, when he would get to spend some quality time with Kuroko in peace.

The day before the printed date on the ticket, Kuroko phoned him for the first time since break began. Kagami answered a bit too quickly.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted on the other line.

Kagami coughed into his arm before he greeted back, "Y-Yo, Kuroko! What's up?"

He might have misheard Kuroko lightly chuckling to himself. "Kagami-kun, you never did end up telling me about the trip since the day you have presented me with the ticket," he said.

Oh. That was dumb of him. "Sorry, Kuroko. I guess I forgot about it until now. The train is going to leave early. Around seven in the morning or so."

"Yes. The time is printed on the ticket."

Kagami wanted to slap himself. He was really losing his cool. "R-Right. That was pretty stupid of me."

He could imagine Kuroko tilting his head as he said, "Do you really think so? Aomine-kun might call you 'Stupid' all the time, but I would have to think otherwise. Kagami-kun is more of a common, senseless and reckless person to me, but he's not stupid."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not..."

A soft, pleasant sound was heard on Kuroko's end of the line. This time, Kagami was sure he heard his partner's light laughter. "You can take it however you want, Kagami-kun. I was wondering, however, if I could stop by Kagami-kun's apartment tomorrow to meet up with you before we head towards the station. The station is close by to your place, too."

"Oh, sure." Kagami paused for a moment to look at the kitchen area. "Hey, do you also want some breakfast? I can make something so we can at least have something for the ride there."

"Ah, I do miss Kagami-kun's cooking," Kuroko sounded happy, Kagami noted, "but won't it be too much trouble?"

"Naw. It probably won't take too long, anyway. Besides, having some homemade food for the morning instead of travel food is better for anyone. Just worry about packing and come stop by in the morning. Sound good?"

Kuroko was quiet for a moment, probably thinking back on the pre-trip plan, and then agreed, "Alright. Please don't push yourself too hard, Kagami-kun."

Kagami laughed, his internal joy level increasing after hearing Kuroko's words of worry. "Come on, Kuroko. What do you take me for? Have more faith in me!"

This time, Kuroko's blissful laughter was heard clearly. "You're right," he responded, and Kagami could tell there was that familiar, faintest of smiles on Kuroko's face. "Then, I will see you tomorrow. Have a well deserved rest, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, you too, Kuroko. Rest well."

The room was quiet again, but Kagami didn't mind. He placed his phone in his pocket, sauntered over to the kitchen, and tied the straps of his apron on his back.

"Now then," he started to say to himself, opening the fridge and reviewing over the ingredients he had, "what would Kuroko want to eat?"

[-]

_You better not mistreat Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga. Be warned: I do end up finding about anything. The gods of war and fury will come for you if you disobey my command._

Kagami blanched, taking a minute to recover, and shut his cellphone, placing it deep in his jeans pocket. "Okay," he turned to the sky blue-haired boy besides him, "I don't understand how this guy manages to find out everything. How the hell did he know I was going to be with you for a while?"

Kuroko halted his sipping of his vanilla shake and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun," he apologized. "Akashi-kun is an odd person."

"Don't be sorry for him," Kagami sighed, shaking his head. "He certainly is an eccentric guy. Then again, so are the other Generation of Miracles. I don't know how you've hung out with them almost everyday in your middle school life."

"I've asked myself that as well. Though," Kuroko hummed into his straw, "they were some good memories now that I think back."

"Huh." Kagami placed his shoulder on the railing of the window and leaned against his arm, staring at the blurring scenery. "I hope you're not just saying that since we've beaten them and changed their stupid ways of thinking."

Kuroko shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I do know one thing for sure."

"Hm? What?"

Kuroko's baby blue eyes lifted to take a better look at the redhead sitting across him, and flickered. "I value my time with Kagami-kun most."

Kagami did a double take. He sat up, alarmed, and rubbed his temples, trying with difficulty to fight the coming redness on his cheeks. "You...!" He pointed accusingly. "I swear, you say the most embarrassing things with that lame poker face of yours!"

"Kagami-kun, it's not nice to point at people," Kuroko lectured, his tone more amused than seconds ago.

"You... I... Augh!" Kagami grabbed his head with both hands, lowering them until his elbows stood supported by his hind legs. "Sometimes, you just frustrate me so much, but I don't have the heart to stay mad at you."

A pleasing laugh sounded from Kuroko. He set his vanilla shake to the cup holder on the side by the window. "Kagami-kun doesn't get mad at people, though. Not even to Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, or Akashi-kun. You may get annoyed, but never fully angered, and you are quick to forgive. It's one of the traits I like about Kagami-kun."

It was getting more and more difficult to fight the blush with every word that rolled off of Kuroko's tongue. "Thanks, Kuroko," he mumbled, deciding to give in to his blush, but still refusing to meet Kuroko's blue eyes. "That's an awful nice thing of you to say. Still embarrassing, though."

Kagami thought about looking up afterwards, certain that Kuroko had on that small, pretty smile of his, so he did after some seconds. It seemed he had missed it, seeing that his partner was leaning back on the comfortable seat, looking outside the window with a relaxed, contemplative expression. Still, all in all, this was cute, too.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko suddenly said, breaking Kagami's observing stare.

"Wh-What?"

"I can see grain fields. They're a blur, though, because the train is moving too fast."

Kagami blinked. "Huh? Well, yeah. I think that's a given. What, have you not seen one with your own eyes or something?"

Kuroko said nothing, and his eyes drooped ever so slightly. Kagami caught that minuscule change and widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Wait, you really haven't?"

Kuroko frowned. Kagami noted that his expression looked childish. "I never did," Kuroko answered, coming off more as a whine. "I have never left Tokyo. This is my first time outside of it, save for mandatory basketball-related trips. More precisely, this will be my first time to the countryside."

"O-Oh," was Kagami's reply. He scratched the side of his head with a finger. "Then, um, I guess I'm glad I took you on this excursion, being that it's your first one," he said hesitantly.

This time, Kagami caught the tiny smile. "I'm glad my first trip outside of urban boundaries is with Kagami-kun, and not anyone else."

The heat was returning to his face, so he looked anywhere else other than at the smiling shadow player. "I-I'll take you to a grain field."

"Okay."

Kuroko sounded excited.

[-]

After gathering their belongings, they exited the train and station, and Kuroko's eyes widened in awe the minute he stepped out from the vehicle, like a child seeing candy for the first time. He breathed in the natural air, absent of the city air's properties, and seemed satisfied with what he took in. His fingers tightened around the straps of his duffel bag in excitement; content shone in his pale blue eyes, and Kagami was glad that he decided to bring him here.

"It's almost like a dream," Kuroko whispered breathlessly. "It's the first time I'm experiencing this setting so closely. It's different from the mountain air in training camps."

"Of course." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's head affectionately. "Now, come on. Let's go get settled. We can do some exploring afterwards."

Kuroko covered one eye due to his strands of hair getting close to it. "Alright, but where are we going?"

Kagami started walking. "A place I'm familiar with. It's just a twenty minute walk from the station, and pretty isolated too. You don't have to expect too much. It's pretty old-fashioned."

"I see." Kuroko trailed behind, walking a bit apart from Kagami. "It's a quiet neighborhood," he noted, trying to take in much of the countryside image.

"Yeah," Kagami agreed. "Nothing like the city, or even the outskirts of it. It's peaceful."

"I like it. It's as quiet and peaceful as an empty basketball court."

Kagami flushed, suddenly remembering how he had been sitting in the vast stadium with nothing but silence and Kuroko as company. That was the day he had tried to pry in Kuroko's past years; he was curious about the history Kuroko had with the members of the Generation of Miracles, but Kagami's intentional goal then was to get to know more about his partner, and crush, overall.

It really was nice when it was just the two of them, like then and like now.

Kagami scoffed. "That's what you're comparing this to? You're such a basketball idiot."

Kuroko chuckled in response; Kagami noticed that he was hearing more of the melodious laughter nowadays. "I could say the same about Kagami-kun," he said.

"Then I guess we're both basketball idiots."

"Yes." Kuroko smiled. "We are."

The way Kuroko said those words with confirmation, fondness, and joy—just those three simple words were able to increase his heart rate significantly. Kagami coughed once, getting nervous and hoping his giddiness wouldn't show, and he looked back at Kuroko.

Maybe it was due to the bright sun in the sky, but Kuroko was radiating brighter than he had ever. Kagami smiled back.

[...]

Kagami took out a slightly rusted key, but judging from the clicking sound after he twisted it into the keyhole it seemed to work in perfect condition, and he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The countryside was beautiful, Kuroko decided, especially at this time of the year when April was approaching. The pictures of rural areas he had seen on magazines and tour guides did no justice compared to the actual, real scenery that his own eyes were taking in. And, really, he couldn't be any more happier that he was spending it with his friend, partner, light.

Where they ended up after the walk from the station, however, wasn't a small hotel like Kuroko had thought they were staying at. Instead, it was a quaint, medium-sized house that had a mix of a traditional and modern sense to it, and that gave off a homely vibe.

He felt nice and relaxed, unlike he had been feeling many months back.

" _Grams_!" Kagami called in English, stepping inside of the house and gesturing Kuroko to follow suit. "I'm here! I brought my friend here, too!"

Oh, so this was Kagami's relative's place, Kuroko mused.

An elderly woman came from the corridor, and her face lit up instantly in fervent joy seeing her grandson standing at the entrance. "Ah, Taiga," she greeted warmly, "and Taiga's friend. We've been expecting you. Please, come in. You must be weary from the lengthy train ride."

"It was long, but I'm used to it," Kagami said, scrunching up his nose. He shook his head and directed the attention to his partner. "Oh,  _Grams_ , this is my classmate whom I said I was bringing. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh my, what a polite boy, just like Himuro-kun." She smiled. "I'm Taiga's grandmother, from his father's side. Himuro-kun calls me 'Grandmother'. Would you like to address me that way, as well?"

"Ah, yes."

"That's great. Taiga, show him where the guest room is. Get Kuroko-kun settled in. I'll prepare you some drinks for the both of you."

Kagami nodded, taking Kuroko's duffle bag into his hands and slugging it over his shoulder. "Sure. Come on, Kuroko. You heard  _Grams_. Get comfortable and settled in. I got your stuff."

"Ah, Kagami-kun—" Kuroko started, but Kagami was already stepping up the stairs. He quickly turned to the old woman and bowed once more, and she waved back, ushering him to go on upwards.

It seemed Kagami had a room of his own, and there was one guest room where Kuroko was to settle at. The room itself was small, but it made him feel right at home. Fortunately, the unpacking business didn't take too much time, and Kagami had informed him if there was anything he needed then to just ask.

He knocked on the door to Kagami's room a few minutes after, and heard a gruff response in a few seconds. Slowly, Kuroko opened the door and saw that Kagami was faced in the opposite direction, staring down at what seemed to be an old photograph.

Kuroko easily slipped next to him. "Is that Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagami answered, letting out a sigh before placing it back against an empty frame. "I've come to my grandparents' place every break since I was a child. I brought Tatsuya with me to Japan and we would hang out here with my grandparents and it would be just the two of us going wild, like jungle boys or something. That was a long time ago, though."

Kuroko nodded. "I see. Does Kagami-kun wish for those times again?"

"I did," Kagami turned to his partner and grinned, not forcing it like he had back at the match against Yousen High. He lifted a fist, and earned a friendly connection of knuckle to knuckle, "until I met you. Really, you helped me get over my bittersweet clinging to him." After a quiet second, Kagami added, "Do you wish for your middle school times?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It's unnecessary to wish for times that ended up causing heartbreak."

"Oh? You said not long ago you enjoyed some memories."

"Yes, but I prefer my time right now with Kagami-kun. And Kagami-kun wouldn't want to give any sort of troubling memories to me, right?"

That earned a laugh from the light, and Kuroko faintly smiled.

"Of course not, Stupid." Kagami placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Let's have a drink and then go on to explore the area. How does that sound?"

"Pleasant."

[-]

"The scenery is very green, just like Midorima-kun's hair color."

Kagami snorted. "You really do make the most fun out of that carrot head."

"He is the easiest one to make fun of out of the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko explained. "He gets flustered easily and goes tsundere for the most part. His reactions give off much entertainment and amusement."

"Yeah, no wonder that Takao guy teases him all the time."

Kuroko nodded and took a slow, deep breath. He exhaled, smiling tiny afterwards. "Kagami-kun, the countryside really gets rid of your troubles, or makes you forget about them and puts you at ease. It's like a pseudo form of therapy that works."

"Hm, I guess," Kagami said thoughtfully. "I never thought about this place in that way, but I do see where you're coming from. I guess that's why I like to come here every break."

"Kagami-kun just does everything naturally without much thought."

Kagami playfully glared. "Hey..."

Kuroko bent down, leaning close to the creek water and dipped a hand in. He swished his hand in the water back and forth absentmindedly. "I do like that about Kagami-kun, and how you do actions either naturally or with the flow." He drew back the hand and flicked some beads of water at his partner, earning a yelp, and chuckled. "Kagami-kun is an interesting person, indeed."

Kagami blushed, drying off the water drops on his face. He bent down next to Kuroko, dipping his fingers into the creek, and swished them around at different points of the water plane. "I could say the same to you," he mumbled, though coherently. Kuroko was peering at him with interested curiosity. "I mean, you're so deadpan and inexpressive and all you drink is vanilla shakes and you like to tease people in front of them and behind their backs. You're so normal, but at the same time you're not."

Kuroko tilted his head. "So Kagami-kun is saying I'm special?"

The hand motion stopped, and Kagami sputtered out incoherent noises. Kuroko chuckled.

"Relax, Kagami-kun. I was just teasing you."

"And I'm still not used to it," Kagami groaned out, running his dry hand through his red and black-colored locks. He let out a troubled sigh and frowned. "Honestly, though, there's not much to do around the area. It's just all countryside with a few shops in the town area. I was kind of worried about this."

Kuroko stood up and took in the rural scent with a long breath. "Did you plan to come here on your own?"

"Originally." Kagami stretched out his arms and flopped on top of the grass. "I didn't want it to be too boring for you, but I did figure you needed something like this after all those matches against your old pals."

Kuroko scrunched his nose. "Minus Kise-kun."

Kagami chuckled. "Fine, fine. I still think you get along fine with that blond, annoying model." He looked up to the sky. "I thought it would be nice to give you a change of scenery and get rid of the stress this way. Just looking at the sky from here is definitely different from looking up at it in the city. It's more calming and peaceful here, and you seriously needed some of that."

A content hum sounded from his partner's lips. "Kagami-kun is very selfless, but you worry too much."

Kagami lifted his upper body up and shot a playful glare, a light splash of red coloring his cheeks. "Come on, Kuroko. Someone has to worry about you. We've been friends this whole time, haven't we? And friends worry, whether they like it or not. Especially you—you need someone looking after you." He loosened his facial expression and grinned. "Did you honestly think I was going to leave you battling those rainbow bastards on your own?"

Kuroko was staring at him for the longest time, eyes donning with awe and curiosity. Kagami gulped, hoping the scarlet on his face wasn't too apparent, and frowned. "What...? Are you just going to stare all day?"

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko tilted his head. "Are you a human or an angel?"

"Hah?!" His eyes widened immediately and his eyebrows rose considerably, clearly not expecting those words. "What do you think I am?! An alien?!"

"Please don't be ridiculous. Aliens don't exist on planet Earth."

"Angels don't either, Stupid!"

Kuroko smiled and his eyes grew soft; Kagami could feel the temperature on his cheeks rising greatly. "I don't think I have ever heard something so nice from someone else directed towards me," he explained. "Kagami-kun's words lifted an invisible weight off my shoulders, and they were touching, like an angel's song."

Kagami turned away right after, desperate to conceal his flaming cheeks from Kuroko's field of vision. "You..." He slapped his hand against his face. "You really just cut to the chase with your words without hesitating. I really don't understand how you can say such embarrassing things so easily without a stutter or whatever..."

"Because they are all the truth," Kuroko said as a matter-of-factly, chuckling as he did.

A soft sigh escaped from Kagami's mouth. "Yeah, well, what about Momoi, then? She's saying nice things to you all the time."

Kuroko pursed his lips. "Momoi-san is different. The words that Kagami-kun says sound more calming and put my mind and heart to ease, even when they are loud and obnoxious sometimes."

"Shut up!" He paused, curling his fingers as his face also heated up with a touch of embarrassment. Kagami scratched his cheek. "But thanks, maybe..." He stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, and started walking, still refusing to look at the other's direction. "L-Let's head back! You're exhausted from the train ride, right? We can go out tomorrow and the day after that, too."

"Kagami-kun really is selfless," Kuroko whispered as soon as he was sure that his partner was unable to hear. Kagami really had not heard the sentence.

[-]

They were welcomed back by a pleasing smell of soup, a voice of a kindly, elderly woman how their exploration outdoors was like, and a sound of a turned page of a newspaper made by an elderly man sitting on one of the chairs of the dining room table. Kagami was about to greet the comfortably seated man, but was beaten to it by his partner, whose eyes were widened slightly but with evident surprise.

"Sensei," Kuroko said, his tone clearly speaking out unexpectedness. "I didn't know you knew Kagami-kun."

The man set down the black-and-white printed paper and looked at the two standing side by side at the dining room doorway—Kuroko staring with his mouth marginally open, Kagami wearing confusion, as anticipated. He smiled warmly at the duo and nodded. "Yes, Kuroko. I was expecting you after Taiga had told us about your visit here. It's nice to see you again after the few years that have passed."

Kagami shook his head. "Wait,  _Gramps_. You and Kuroko know each other?"

"Sensei was my home room teacher for my first year in Teikou. He retired soon after," Kuroko offered an explanation, and turned to the taller male next to him and frowned. "I should have known that you were related to Sensei from your family name, Kagami-kun, but it slipped my mind."

Kagami's grandfather chuckled. "It is fine, Kuroko. I'm happy enough you remember me. I was only your homeroom teacher, after all."

"Sensei is too kind for anyone to forget. Kagami-kun is lucky to have him as his grandfather."

Kagami rolled his eyes at that. "You don't know  _Gramps_  when he is mad. You probably never did see him when he is since he only gets mad at me and Dad and never anyone else."

He was lightly hit on the head with a spatula after that. Kagami's grandmother shook her head and shot an apologetic smile to Kuroko. "Taiga doesn't mean to tell you any misleading information. Why don't you go wash your hands and face and get changed into comfortable clothes, Kuroko-kun? Then we can enjoy some food together."

" _Grams_!" Kagami whined, then sighed. "Alright, that was totally my fault. Come on, Kuroko. Let's get cleaned up a bit. You can borrow my clothes if you need some extra."

"Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, though, Kagami-kun."

Mid-way up the stairs, Kagami's grandfather affirmed, "If you ever do need something, Kuroko, please let any of us know."

"That's right, Kuroko-kun," the woman of the house added, following with a gentle gaze. "You're always welcome to ask for anything, so don't hesitate to."

"They're right, Kuroko," Kagami said, facing up to the second floor and not at his partner behind him a few steps down. "I would probably hate you if you didn't speak your mind here, so you better not feel reluctant in front of any of us."

He wondered what expression Kuroko was making, but after facing all those challenges with him and spending that much time being his ally and friend, he was sure Kuroko had the most complacent expression on. He had always known Kuroko was a sucker for these sentimental, familial moments.

So he did turn around eventually. Kuroko seemed to be at peace, and Kagami hoped that Kuroko would remain that way throughout the next few days. During the meal of four, the content smile had never left the former Teikou's players face, just the way Kagami liked it.

He was sure Kuroko enjoyed his first day, surrounded by relaxing greenery and welcomed by a comfortable, now second home.

[-]

A fresh set of footsteps was heard, light steps pressing onto the wooden boards of the backyard porch. Kagami stopped plowing the soil of the garden and looked towards the house, one hand wiping the sweat off this forehead and the other waving enthusiastically to the boy with baby blue hair that currently matched the color of the sunny sky. Kuroko smiled and mimicked his partner's wave, but with less energy.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Kagami shouted, cupping his gloves hands around his mouth. "Hold on a minute, Kuroko. Let me just finish this up and I'll go over to you right after."

Kuroko nodded, so he sat on the wooden floor, feet dangling above the grassy terrain on the ground. He checked the clock on the wall in the room behind him, and frowned when he saw the hour hand on the topmost number and the minute hand not far from it; already, it was noon.

"Taiga didn't want to wake you up from your slumber," a feminine voice said. Kuroko saw Kagami's grandmother walking up from behind him with a tray of sliced watermelons, and bowed his head in greeting. She set the tray down, motioning the boy to take a slice, in which he did and thanked her.

She sat down not far from him, taking a moment to observe her grandson's actions, and chuckled. "He works hard physically, but I'm sure he has caused you some trouble with his recklessness. He has always been like that, so do forgive him."

Kuroko shook his head. "Not at all. I am indebted to Kagami-kun for everything he has done for me." He glanced at Kagami, pulling some weed at the moment, and smiled. "Kagami-kun has helped me with much during this year. If anything, I should apologize to him for my trouble."

"Dear, I don't think you have to worry. Taiga has never once complained about you, and my husband and I would remember if he had. He likes to tell us many things about his school life, including his adventures with his basketball team." She placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, and Kuroko's smile grew a fraction more at the warm gesture. "Taiga was very excited to bring you here, saying that he was sure you needed some relaxation and that this was the perfect place for you, Kuroko-kun. He mentioned you a lot to us."

"That's right," Kagami's grandfather said, opening the gate and stepping into the backyard. "You never did express much during classes, but I could tell you were going through some tough times during your middle school years. I was afraid that they would affect your high school time, but Taiga ended up in the same class and club as you, Kuroko."

"And we're glad he did," the elderly woman added, her words sweet and genuine. "You both were able to help each other through more than just basketball, and you both seem to complement each other very well."

Kagami's grandfather smiled. "Both you and Taiga appear to be very happy," he concluded. "It pleases me to see you in higher spirits, Kuroko."

Kuroko cocked his head. "Higher?" he questioned, stressing the comparative ending.

"Compared to how you have been back in your last year in middle school," his past teacher answered. Kuroko's head dropped at that, lips pressed tightly together. But it was only for a minuscule moment, until Kagami raised a single finger in the air, indicating that he just needed a minute or two, and Kuroko smiled, remembering how his friend always did that in a sleepy manner at class, saying how he needed a minute more to sleep.

"Yes," Kuroko finally said, agreeing. "I couldn't have recovered if Kagami-kun wasn't here with me."

"Kuroko!" Kagami called out, flashing a handsome grin. "I'm done now, so let me just wash up a bit and we can go wherever you want. And  _Grams_ ,  _Gramps_! You better not be upsetting Kuroko or anything! I saw his head hanging low a second ago!"

The old woman laughed warmly, and her husband chuckled in content. "He just might be your guardian," Kagami's grandmother commented.

Kuroko looked at Kagami's direction, watching him clean up the garden a bit and do some finishing touches to it, and smiled. "Kagami-kun is more than that." He curled his fingers into his palm. "He's the light who will always catch my passes, as well."

[-]

As they walked on the dirt path, Kagami let out a hefty sigh and ran his fingers in his hair in exasperation. "I really hope  _Grams_  and  _Gramps_  didn't say anything embarrassing about me," he mumbled.

"Not really," he assured, sipping on a watermelon smoothie that Kagami had made him before they left the house. "It was more about the two of us, mainly our relationship. I'm sure Kagami-kun would be embarrassed if he overheard, nevertheless."

"Right?" Kagami grumbled. "Old geezers are so quick to embarrassing their grandchildren. That should be a known fact."

Kuroko stopped drinking, turning to Kagami with the most curious look. "Is that how it is?" The baby blue eyes looked away, to the same colored flowers swaying to the wind on the side of the path. "I had no idea."

Kagami narrowed his eyes and frowned, wondering if he should inquire more. Kuroko was definitely deemed the silent type by many, certainly not the one to be open about his personal life, the only exception being the time he had opened up to his team about his middle school life. It may have relieved the boy of the inner turmoil that he had even carrying all by himself, finally being able to let it out, but there was always that side-effect: being reminded of the burdensome memories on the spot, and Kagami knew wholeheartedly that Kuroko was probably the weakest person when it came to sharing the pain carried in his personal life.

And Kagami Taiga, being the kind of person he was, knew how to divert the topic of the conversation, especially when it came to his partner.

"Hey, Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "maybe camp out, sort of? Like tonight?"

Kuroko resumed to drinking his smoothie, and Kagami smiled at that, knowing Kuroko was not thinking back at whatever he was thinking back at. "What exactly does Kagami-kun mean by that?" he asked at a pause.

"Well, you can get to the roof of Gram's place by going out the window in my room. The weather isn't too bad at night, so we won't freeze or anything. Plus, it might be...fun, or something."

Kuroko stared at him, and Kagami was all too used to that look in his eyes, the one that sought back to past events; Kuroko was really the only person he had ever encountered who reminisced much too often of the past. Kagami straightened the line of his lips and pinched the bridge of Kuroko's nose.

"Ow," Kuroko whined, though sounding deadpan as ever. "Kagami-kun, you're mean."

"You were thinking too much," Kagami retorted, letting out a short huff.

Kuroko smiled, more affectionately than usual. "I wasn't thinking about anything back in Teikou."

"Oh," Kagami dumbly replied, frowning at his own mistake. "Sorry, then."

"No, Kagami-kun shouldn't be. In fact, it's Kagami-kun I should be thanking. You're very observant and caring."

Kagami blushed fervently, and cursed himself for showing it freely, though it was also partly his crush's fault for spouting such comments unexpectedly. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from talking, knowing fully well he would be a stuttering mess. He would have tried to look away, but Kuroko's smile was drawing his attention. Damn that cute expression, Kagami told himself.

"And I would love to."

"What?" Kagami said dazed, not focused on anything else but Kuroko's lips.

"I would love to camp out on your roof with you, as long as you're sure I won't fall."

"Tch. We're not. We're not actually going to sleep on the roof, but we'll just talk or something—I don't know."

Kuroko frowned playfully. "Kagami-kun, you're not making the suggestion sound pleasing anymore."

"Augh, shut up. You already said you would, so don't go backing down on your word."

Kuroko laughed at that, gentle mirth now radiating from the two walking and talking together. And Kagami reminded himself to ask Kuroko of his original dilemma when the time came. Despite the excitement that bubbled in him because of Kuroko's accepting his offer of spending some relaxing time on his roof and under the stars, whatever Kuroko was concerned about beforehand came first.

[-]

"This town is nothing like the city," Kuroko said, his eyes surveying the small stores.

Kagami scoffed. "Of course not," he said as a matter of fact. "We're at a place composed of mostly old folks and the sick that live here for the fresh and clean environment. If I didn't know you any better, I would have suggested you live here too because of your pale complexion."

Kuroko peered at him with curious eyes. "Do I really seem sickly to you, Kagami-kun?"

"Nah." Kagami brushed away some strands of light blue hair in Kuroko's eye, in which Kuroko said a quiet thanks. "You would have seemed that way if I had no idea you played basketball and made those deathly jabs. And considering your diet consists of your vanilla milkshakes and one percent compared to my portion, it's safe to say that you're the most healthiest out of everyone I've met."

At that, Kuroko chuckled. "Kagami-kun's thoughts are always interesting."

"Hey, I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Actually, yes."

Their fingers brushed, and Kagami tensed. They weren't walking too close to each other; was it Kuroko that initiated the action? Whatever the case, Kagami was just relieved that he managed to stop his own fingers from reaching out to his partner's before he would have to come up with some lame excuse.

"Hearing Kagami-kun's words is better than having to deal with Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, and Momoi-san's worries about my pale skin," Kuroko continued. "Then again," he hummed a nice sound, "Kagami-kun's words usually cheer me up."

Kagami scratched his cheek, and Kuroko smiled at seeing the embarrassed and nervous habit. He opened and closed his mouth several times, and fumbled over incoherent words. "Thanks, Kuroko," he finally said, settling with those mumbled two words. Though he figured his simple gratitude was enough, noticing that his crush seemed so content with the world as it was in that moment.

"Ah," Kuroko suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. "Does Kagami-kun mind waiting in the area for a bit? I wish to stop by somewhere by myself."

Kagami blinked, and was about to ask, but he decided not to when seeing a determined sort of strength in Kuroko's eyes.

"Yeah, do what you need to do. I'll wait by that bench over there, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and held out his pinky, to which Kagami curled with his own with neither questions nor an odd look. "I will be back soon."

He watched Kuroko walk off for a few seconds, then turned around and went towards the bench. He sat there in silence, and closed his eyes. In less than a week, it would mark one full year since he had his first basketball match against Kuroko, and one full year since the unforgettable self-proclamation of Kuroko being his shadow and he being the light. It would be one full year since they started this partnership and this journey to defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best.

Kuroko was his light, Kagami repeated to himself, and took in a long breath. Now that term was deeper, and he couldn't be happier with the change of meaning in that word. Because of Kuroko, he had met formidable opponents and created many rivalries. He became a part of a team that he would stay close-knit to for as long time would allow, and was a half of an amazing partnership he wished and hoped would continue on until their times were up, or perhaps even longer.

His life had become better, Kagami mused. It was because of Kuroko's concern and care for him, as a teammate, partner, and friend, that he was able to mend his broken brotherly relationship with Himuro, and that was one thing he would always be thankful for. He had a shadow that, he knew for sure, he could rely on and lean on. He had someone he could confide in, and he was someone he could be a listening ear to. He had become a helping hand to Kuroko and his rocky relationships with his past friends, and was able to hold Kuroko's hand to reassure him through the troubling time.

And best of all, he found love in Kuroko.

He whispered a thanks, and he probably would have heard a heartwarming and meaningful "you're welcome" if he hadn't dozed off in that second.

[-]

"Ugh, my head," Kagami mumbled groggily, rubbing his aching head.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted next to him.

Kagami blinked sleepily, turned to Kuroko, who was currently sitting on the bench space besides him, and then to the gradient sky, and only after seeing the setting sun did his eyes widen in shock and he fell unattractively onto the dirt floor. Kuroko hastily stood up and extended his hand out, which Kagami grabbed, and helped his partner up.

"S... Sorry, Kuroko! I didn't know I fell asleep," Kagami apologized, mentally smacking himself for the lost time.

Kuroko stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kagami-kun has nothing to apologize for, but maybe for my shoulder since that was where your head was resting," he joked, then his expression turned more serious and concerned. "There was something bothering Kagami-kun for a while. I thought it was best to let you rest and take in some peace."

"What? You're the one who needs p..." Kagami cut his sentence short, and shook his head. "Never mind that! Wait here a minute, alright?"

All Kuroko could do was open his mouth, about to say an uncertain agreement, while Kagami sped off in one direction. It was probably one minute afterwards did Kuroko see a cloud of dirt coming towards him, behind one Kagami Taiga and a single bike he carried above his head.

Kagami plopped the bicycle in front of Kuroko, who seemed close to inquiring but didn't. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I guess I learned that Kagami-kun does some surprising things throughout the year," he couldn't stop a fond smile from creeping up, "so I decided to go with the flow."

"I feel offended," Kagami murmured, proceeding to sit on the rider's seat. "You're going to make me feel like a fool by not questioning, you know. Just repay me by standing on the spikes sticking out in the middle of the back wheel and latching your hands onto my shoulders."

"Are we going back?"

"Nah. I still have one more place to bring you to."

Kagami always loved seeing Kuroko's usual nonchalant eyes glistening with emotion, especially excitement.

[-]

It was like the sea, Kuroko decided, but only more yellow and dry. Still, it was a sight, whether from far away or up close. "Wow," he finally breathed out. "There really are so many wheats."

"Obviously," Kagami said, but couldn't bring himself to sound exasperated when the boy he liked was in the state of awe. It was cute. "What else did you expect here?"

"It's not that." Kuroko folded his arms, placing them on the wooden fence, and rested his head. "The wheats are so close to one another, I'm a bit jealous. It's something I had wanted back in Teikou with Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Midorima-kun.

"But not anymore." Kuroko picked up his head and looked at Kagami, who faintly blushed at the soft smile now on Kuroko's gentle face. "Above all, I wish for my partnership with Kagami-kun to last, and for my friendship with Kagami-kun to be the closest the world has seen and experienced."

Instantly, Kagami slapped a cupped hand over his mouth and sank to the ground. "I-I don't get how you said all of that without being embarrassed," he muttered, eyes fixed to the dirt and his mind trying to regain its sanity. "You have a talent for maintaining a poker face, and it's a lot better than Tatsuya's."

"Maybe I should consult the writers of the world records about that," Kuroko said thoughtfully. "Oh, but Kagami-kun? Remember how I said I wished to stop by somewhere before? Well," he reached into his sweater pockets and pulled out two phone charms—one basketball one and the other a husky one, "I saw these during our trek and decided to buy them for us. The basketball one is yours."

He held out the basketball charm, and Kagami stood up to take it. "Uh, thanks? But why all of a sudden?"

"It reminded me of us," Kuroko explained simply, but it was enough for Kagami to melt on the spot. It took all his restraint to not do so. He noticed Kuroko beginning to hook his charm onto his phone, and mimicked the action.

"See, Kagami-kun? They're matching."

"You're so hopelessly embarrassing... But I appreciate it, so thanks. It really does mean a lot."

"It's because Kagami-kun is always thinking the best for me." Kuroko turned back to the grain field, watching the wheats bend in the direction of the breeze, and Kagami's heart fluttered seeing the sight of Kuroko's baby blue hair doing the same. "I probably wouldn't have come this far without Kagami-kun, and I certainly would not be standing here, watching the sun set in the country fields. I wouldn't be have been able to take in a breathtaking view like this."

Kagami snorted. "You can see it more than once, you know." He placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and massaged a small area with his thumb. "You can always come back to this town with me in another break. It's not just me that wishes to bring you back. Both  _Grams_  and  _Gramps_  wants to see you more often, so you're always welcome back. Besides, I'm sure everyone else I know here would love to meet you. You're good with people, and to people. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Kagami-kun..." was his reply, and he smiled so fondly that Kagami almost prayed that no one else had seen Kuroko smile like this before. "Thank you very much." He paused, suddenly biting his lower lip. "Can I tell you something I have never told anyone else?"

Kagami noticed that the conversation was now taking a somber route, so he tenderly grabbed Kuroko's hand. "I'm all ears," he said reassuringly.

"I..." Kuroko gulped. Kagami squeezed his crush's hand, encouraging him to continue. "Unlike Kagami-kun, I never had the luxurity to be close to my grandparents. My grandfather died before I was born, and I never grew up having a close relationship with my grandmother because she was always sick. I just never knew what to say around her, and was afraid I would say the wrong words and make her more sick if I do. Around the time my relationships with the Generation of Miracles and Momoi-san began to dwindle, my grandmother was permanently moved to the hospital. I was very focused on my own problems and thoughts, so I never went to visit her, even though I should have."

He started to tremble, just like the many times before. Without thinking about it, wordlessly Kagami pulled Kuroko in for a hug. Kuroko let out a comforting breath that he held in, and leaned in to the warming embrace. "I never had courage," he continued. "Even after we defeated each and every one of them, I still never stepped inside her hospital room. However..."

One hand still held Kuroko's hand, and the other arm was protectively circled around Kuroko's back. Kagami ran his hand up and down Kuroko's side arm, and now noticed that there was no more trembling. He hoped this was the last time.

"However, now I think I can push all the insecurities aside and bring myself to see her. I now genuinely wish to build a relationship with her, and it's all because I have seen how loving and caring Kagami-kun has been to his rivals, teammates, Nigou, family members, and me."

Kagami sighed happily and rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder, and maybe even did the crying for him. "I'll go with you to see her. You know I would. Whatever troubles you have, you now know I would help you in. I'm really, really proud of you, Kuroko."

"I never would have known I needed a person like Kagami-kun in my life. I'm very happy I met you."

[-]

The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled ever so beautifully. Kuroko pointed out the constellations he knew, while Kagami only knew the basic ones like the Dippers and Polaris. They talked, hand in hand, about whatever—the past, the present. Before they could get to the future, Kuroko's breathing slowed. His eyelids were closed, his body was relaxed despite being on the cold roof, and he looked so at peace.

Kagami rolled to his side, now facing Kuroko, and lovingly held his partner's hand that was cool to the touch but strangely so warm.

"How did you carry all the burden in this tiny palm of yours," he whispered, caressing it with his thumb. "You've sent passes to those that didn't accept them, and roughened your palms to the way they are now. Seirin is here to now carry the weight with you, so don't ever think of carrying something so heavy by yourself anymore."

He brought the palm to his face, and kissed it softly. Kuroko stirred, but fortunately had no sign of waking up.

[-]

"Make sure to stay warm and safe on the way back," Kagami's grandmother told Kuroko, straightening up his jacket. "Feel free to come visit again, Kuroko-kun. You're like our second grandson."

Kagami's face exploded with red, and he sent an accusing finger at his grandmother. " _Grams_! Don't just suddenly call Kuroko your grandson!"

Kuroko looked at Kagami with a frown, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Grandmother. Kagami-kun is very quick to point at others. I must apologize for his behavior."

"I'm glad someone is being mindful of your actions, Taiga," Kagami's grandmother commented, letting out a hearty laugh. "Really, thank you for visiting, Kuroko. It was very nice to see such a pleasant old student of mine. I hope you take good care of our grandson."

"I'll make sure to do so, Sensei. Thank you for having me here."

"If you ever do decide to join the family, let us know before I get too old," the elderly woman teased.

Kuroko felt his hand roughly grabbed and began to be pulled to the door. He stole a glance at Kagami, whose face was colored in a myriad of red shades, and smiled at the sight. An embarrassed Kagami was always the best Kagami.

[-]

The grain fields were a blur once more. Kagami looked out the window, staring blankly at the last bits of the countryside and listening mindlessly at the crunching besides him. He then let out a long sigh and turned to his partner, immediately fighting the blush that was rubricating his cheeks seeing Kuroko chewing on the pocky stick.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami mentally pinched himself to draw out the next few words. "Can I write something on your hand?"

Kuroko ate the rest of his snack. He turned to Kagami with inquisitive eyes. "I don't want to get ink poisoning, Kagami-kun."

"I didn't mean literally! With my finger, I meant."

"Oh, alright," was Kuroko's reply, and held out his hand without any question.

Kagami nervously opens it, the palm now facing the ceiling of the train, and slowly writes two characters on Kuroko's hand.

"Like?" Kuroko paused, staring at his palm for a moment, and returned his gaze to the now flustered Kagami. "Are you finally admitting that you like me, Kagami-kun?"

"You knew?!" Kagami shouted, earning stares from the other passengers. Kuroko shushed him with a jab.

"Everyone knew, Kagami-kun. The whole team, the Generation of Miracles, Momoi-san especially, and your grandparents. It's not hard to tell from your actions, even if you tried to be as subtle as possible."

"Oh," Kagami lamely said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not too good at hiding things like this, I guess. And being that it's someone like you, of course you would notice. I just thought it would be a good time letting you know now."

He began to retract the hand that he made the strokes with, but was stopped midway. "Wait, Kagami-kun. Let me do one thing, too."

"Uh, o-okay."

Kuroko smiled. He opened Kagami's hand, and pressed their palms together. "Now Kagami-kun has the words 'I like you' on his palm, as well."

Kagami almost had to punch the seat in front of him to gain control of his mind. He failed to conceal his blush at this point. "S-So you like me, too."

"It's difficult not to like the person who saved you and fought for you countless times," Kuroko clarified, and intertwined his fingers with Kagami's.

"I see." Kagami gave a squeeze. "Thanks, Kuroko."

And he got a squeeze back. "No. Thank you, Kagami-kun. Thank you for being the light that never fades."


End file.
